


Canonical

by DimensionsInTime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionsInTime/pseuds/DimensionsInTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a college student at Washington University, still discovering who he wants to be. He meets friends along the way, one just happens to be dating his little brother, Sam. He'll learn hardships and gain allies. He'll make friends and lose others. He'll learn how hard a death is and dealing with it. He'll find love and loss on this adventure called college.</p><p>Punk!Dean, Punk!Cas and Nerd!Sam. Destiel in later chapters. A little Sastiel in early chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE COMING APRIL 27TH!

Dean kept feeling off and out of place in his new college. He's seen other people with tattoos and piercings with dyed hair. He's met a few of them, they were nice. He met one named Castiel and another named Lucifer. He thought the one with blue eyes, Castiel, was sexy. He has been bisexual since forever. He's always loved girls but he wanted something else too. Castiel had messed up 'I-just-had-sex' hair and deep blue eyes, he had sleeves of tattoos and a few oral piercings. He had his lip, tongue and smiley pierced. Dean would admit that he felt he needed to get with Cas. Ever since they met they just kinda clicked.

After a few days at his new college he was able to go home for the weekend. He unlocked the door, planning to surprise Sam. He heard moans and whines as entered the door. Sam's room. 'Jesus, the friggin kid is only 17!' He thought to himself. Sam had just got out of high school, being one grade ahead of his age. He sighed heavily and climbed upstairs. He got up there and wiggled the handle to his room. 'Unlocked?' He thought, raising an eyebrow. He turned the handle and what he saw was really, quite, hot and heavy. Sam held the phone up to his ear with one hand, rubbing himself through his jeans with the other. He was clearly taking orders from the other man on the phone since by now he would've already been undressed. He knew it was a man on the phone since Sam told him he was gay a few months ago. Dean quickly shut the door again, not wanting to be creepy. He went downstairs, in shock. Sammy's the nerdy type, sweater vests, combed hair, reading glasses, A+'s. He didn't exactly get asked out, even by other dudes. He was lucky to be able to have someone to give him orders like that. 'Friggin phone sex.' He grabbed a beer from his bag.

He popped the top, hoping it was still a little cold. He drank some from it, blocking out the whines and moans from upstairs. He waited patiently and soon enough, Sam came down in a too-big shirt, looking dazed and fucked. "Jeez Sammy, he really got you good didn't he?" Dean teased, drinking his beer. Sam was not in the mood, he simply ignored him, going to the fridge for cereal. "Someone's grumpy for just getting off..." He mumbled, drinking a sip of beer.

"Dean... I'm not in the mood..." He snapped, crossing his arms. "Aww, c'mon Sammy. What'd he do? Not let you get off?" He teased more, chuckling a bit. He just wanted to mess around with him. Sam was always a good kid, just got a little grumpy at times. "Exactly..." He whined in a whisper, grabbing his bowl and sitting down at the kitchen table where Dean was at. "Wait, he didn't actually let you get off?" He thought that was the most torture anybody can do to a man. Sam flushed to almost white, only red left in his cheeks. "Well... Not exactly..." He really didn't know how to tell Dean he was currently being denied by a cock ring.

After the three days at home he finally got to go back to college. The only reason he was so happy was because he got to see Cas again. He couldn't wait to see the blue eyed beauty that awaited him. He loved how causual they were. They did kiss once. Of course though, it was a game of spin the bottle. He loved the feeling of Cas' soft but chapped lips against his. He was a great kisser too. Dean couldn't forget how Cas' lips tasted against his, he often used that to his advantage. He would sit in his dorm for hours, imagining how they would feel making out, maybe naked making out. He hoped they could date soon. He hoped he could kiss those lips everyday. Wake up to those beautiful blue eyes everyday. Have kids with that beautiful man. 'I have it bad...'


	2. Wait, what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a little surprise for Dean and he gets over-protective. Maybe that phone sex wasn't exactly the best idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter for now. Next one should be longer.

Dean walked to class, feeling a bit sleepy from staying up all night to study. He walked drowsily down the sidewalk, doing his best to keep his eyes open. He walked for a few more minutes before bumping into someone. He hushed his 'sorry's and 'my bad's. He looked up and to his surprise it was Castiel but he was on the phone. "Oh." He said louder than he meant to. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice ring out from the phone. "Dean?" It asked. It was Sam. His Sammy, talking to Castiel Novak, the bad boy. "Hold on baby... Tease yourself for me." He said quietly before hanging up the phone. "Was that Sam?!" He knew the answer... And now he might know who he had phone sex with. "Were you the one he had phone sex with?!" He asked with wide eyes. He was fine with it but it was his little Sammy! And the guy with a reputation!

"Dean, I swear it's just innocent!" He said defensively. "Phone sex with a teenager is innocent?" Dean asked back. "Wait, what?!" His eyes went wide and he furrowed his eyebrows. "He told me he was 18..." He whispered softly, running a hand through his hair. 'Perfect, a minor.' He thought to himself with guilt. "He's 17, Cas..." Dean sighed softly. "Look, I didn't know, I'll stop... But I swear I thought he was 18. He said he was 18 and he called me and I just... I got lost in it..." He said softly but defensively. "it's fine Cas just... When did it start?" He asked, staring into his soft blue eyes. "A few days ago... He bumped into me and I broke his watch. I was gonna buy him a new one so I told him to call me... He called me and he whimpered from stubbing his toe... And I couldn't resist..." He couldn't help the smug smirk that tugged at the corner of his mouth.


	3. Time Gone By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we update you on what's happened and what is happening, including a dinner date (mentioned) and the beginning of a study date.

Six months. This is how long it take for Castiel to stop with Sam, Sam to be sad, get over it, Dean to admit his feelings, Castiel to suggest a night of weed and tequila shots, them to have a one night stand and finally “get the fuck together”, as Sam put it. This was the morning after their first date. Their first, real, sit down and have a conversation over dinner date. They may or may not have ended up with cum over Castiel’s feet and Dean still recovering from the best orgasm he's ever had.

Speaking of, Sam found a nice boyfriend his own age. He was punk and tall and handsome. They called him “Lucifer” but his real name was Nick, he’s Dean’s dormmate. Dean never got used to the moans. Often he was at Cas’ dorm luckily. Of course Dean wasn't the quietest during sex but at least he didn't leave the door unlocked.

Dean and Castiel had been in honeymoon mode all day, often kissing, cuddling or holding hands across the aisles of chairs in lecture hall. Whatever it was, it was cute and annoying all the teachers, one of them all but booing the poor couple. It is currently February 13th and Dean had no idea what Castiel had planned. February 13th was also a big day for them because it was the day they got together exactly 1 month ago. Castiel wanted to treat his boyfriend as if he was the only man in the universe who was as important as the sun and as gorgeous as the stars in the sky. Now yes, these are two 19, almost 20, year olds who are covered in tattoos and piercings and are completely punk, walking around campus holding hands and cuddling and kissing. And at this point Cas and Dean had shaved their hair into mohawks and dyed the tips blue and green, respectively. But all the students agreed that it was probably the cutest thing that has ever stepped foot on this campus.

Present Day, February 14th.

Dean walked up to his boyfriend's dorm, meeting up for a study date. He knocked lightly, nervous because of plans Castiel had made for that night. Well no going back now. Dean thought when Castiel opened the door.

“Hey babe...” He smiled and kissed Dean on the cheek, grabbing his hand gently and guiding him inside. “I have a surprise in the bedroom but it can wait until after studying just because we might be busy with it. If that's alright with you...” He winks between sentences, kissing his boyfriend fully on the mouth now that they were in their dorm.

After Dean releases from the kiss he blushes and hugs Cas. “Good... I can't wait to devour you tonight...” He whispers the last part, pressing their hips together.

Castiel chuckles and moves back only to kiss his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the study date and definitely some smut, you have been warned! :)


	4. Studying Looove (1:2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the study date of loooooveeee!!!

Castiel and Dean had been studying and making out, more making out then anything but they couldn't help it, it was Valentine's Day after all. Dean was smiling so much his cheeks hurt, Castiel smiling and chuckling occasionally as they kissed and cuddled over the homework on Castiel's coffee table. They were so very happy together and all they wanted was their lips on the other's.

"Baby?" Castiel spoke first, voice thick and raspy as he played with Dean's buttons on his leather jacket.

"Yes?" He answered happily, kissing down Castiel's neck. Dean wanted to keep his lips on him but still let him talk.

"Bedroom?" He suggested, blushing a deep red from the way Dean continued down his neck.

Dean only nodded before standing up and grabbing Cas' hand. "Cas... your surprise... you should go in first." He smiled and was excited for the surprise.

Cas nodded and went in front of Dean, leading them to the bedroom. He opened the door and walked in, only to reveal the rose-written bed and amazing display of chocolate, lube and caramel syrup. He bit his lip, hoping his surprise was liked by Dean. "Well...?"

Dean was amazed at it all, smiling happily before grabbing the lube and pulling Cas to the bed by his black tie that hung low on his neck. Cas laying him down and crawling on top of him, slowly intertwining their tongues.


End file.
